


the protection of laughter

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Another tumblr prompt, this time for hawkguyhasstarbucks!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isisanubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/gifts).



> prompts - [4\. The tree is very old and 24. The protection of laughter.](http://hambrr.tumblr.com/post/155871782550/30-multipurpose-prompts-open-to-interpretation)

It’s mid-August, and the heat is stifling. Classes start back up soon, and Alex and Aaron are doing their best to make the most of the time they have before they head back to their respective colleges.

They’ve lived together all summer, with Hercules and John, and Aaron can feel the impending separation looming. He’s gotten used to sleeping curled up with Alex, getting woken up by Alex being struck by inspiration in the middle of the night and having to write down his thoughts immediately, waking up in the morning and laughing as Alex reads him the often-nonsensical writing from the previous night. Cuddling until they have to get up, for work or for other obligations. Showering together. Staying up late just to talk. Watching movies as Alex talks over the dialogue. The stray cat they’ve taken to feeding that Aaron has left firm instructions to Hercules – who lives there year-round – to not abandon. The tree they’re lying under right now.

The tree is very old. Maybe the oldest in the neighborhood; it’s huge. This is the park where everyone comes to walk their dogs, and so the two of them will bring a blanket and sometimes lunch and talk and decide what each dog should be named. If they walk close enough, sometimes Alex will call out and ask what the dogs are named. Alex and Aaron’s names are usually much better.

Aaron’s head is on Alex’s chest, despite the fact that it’s really too hot and humid for any physical contact.

“Look at that dog. Wait, fuck, is that a cat? Aaron, look, that dude is walking their goddamn cat.”

Aaron looks. Alex is correct; the dude is indeed walking their goddamn cat. An orange tabby, to be precise, and it is trotting along at its owner’s side like it is the most ordinary occurrence.

Aaron can’t help but burst out laughing, and then Alex is laughing, and Aaron can feel him laughing, so close together are they. Aaron wants to wrap this moment up and save it forever; the protection of the shade, the protection of laughter, the protection of Alex warm and familiar at his side.

“Well, we can’t ruin the game just because it’s a different kind of animal,” Alex says, through his giggles. “I think it’s your turn.”

Aaron studies the cat. “Vitamin C,” he says.

Alex snorts. “What? Explain.”

“The last one you named was after that stupid frog –”

“Yeah – and look! They’re coming back around the corner again, here comes –”

“No! Would you stop referencing fucking internet memes! The cat is orange, oranges have vitamin c, hence the name. At least mine makes sense.”

“Oh my god. Aaron Burr, you are a fucking dork,” Alex says, but he is laughing, and he kisses Aaron. It’s a terrible kiss; they’re both smiling too much and really kind of just bump their faces into each other.

They settle back into their original position, and Aaron sighs.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he says softly.

“I’m gonna miss you too. But I’ll text you nonstop. All the time. And we can visit each other like every weekend if we want to, we can figure it out. It’s our last year and then we can move in together for real and we won’t have to deal with any of this again.”

“That would be so nice.”

“Then let’s do it, yeah? Let’s make it happen. I love you. We’re going to make it work.”

“I love you too,” Aaron says, fumbling for Alex’s hand and holding it tightly. “We’re going to get through it.”

“Fuck yeah,” says Alex, and squeezes Aaron’s hand. “Oh, hey, there’s another dog –”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://hambrr.tumblr.com/) and i have like 4 more of these to post over the next week or so
> 
> comments and kudos give me life


End file.
